Is it Love or is it Darkness?
by mariasophforev
Summary: Bloom, and the Winx encounter something they never faced before...And Sora and his friends have to destroy this long living enemy...But the question is...How can you tell in between? What's this talk about a twist to this story?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie: I'm such into a writing mood this week that I'm making a new one and…its…WINX CLUB :)

Madison, Sophia, and Maya: YAY!

Sophie: *sighs* Well now I'm tired...so Sora?

Sora: *snoring* Mhm...nothing buh OCs and a nice cup of tea.

Madhatter: SOMEONE SAY TEA!

ENJOY!

Narrators P.O.V.:

Well…its been years with the Winx Club girls and now their legendary to everyone in the dimensions with bloomix power. But, there's a catch…instead of just evil, the darkness lies within friendship...so what happens if they are lost to each other? Can the galaxy survive? More importantly, can they survive?

This evil is smarter more cunning….It takes more than convergence and a Princess of Heart in this one..Ok ok stop! We're getting ahead of ourselves here let's start out slow...it was a dark day in the castle..

? P.O.V.:

"Interesting…the powerful organization was brought to its knees...", I pondered thoughtfully, but then I smirked.

"Still...I'm too powerful for this dimwitted fools!" I laughed maniacally then continued, "And with this newfound power nothing shall stand in my way!"

I smiled gleefully at what's to come, unbeknownst that a hooded figure was silently watching.

My dimwit servant came in, looking nervous while fiddling with his thumbs. "The force wouldn't budge, it's too strong..Please don't hurt me!"

I looked at him emotionless and raised my staff. He whimpered shielding his face, and I snorted at his foolishness.

"Don't worry you foolish slave, I have a plan, and time on our side...After all, all good things come to those who wait..."

And all was heard was a terrifying cackle, freezing all those near blood cold.

:::::::::::::::::::IN A MORE SUNNY PLACE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Blooms P.O.V:

I sat next to Daphne thinking on how I finally achieved everything. Everything I've always wanted is here. Family, friends, and most of all…him.

Speaking of which, I turned to see him there standing, with his friends.

"Hey Bloom!", Sky called out enthusiastically.

I smiled to see him again since it was a while because he had so much duties.

"Sky!", I said back running to embrace him, while Daphne met up with her new love interest.

Sky pulled away smiling, "So anything I missed?"

"Well besides anything but Stella's endless royal shopping then no not really." We both laughed.

Sky however, stopped short frowning.

"Well…I have some news..."

I looked at Sky, concerned, this meant bad news...I held my breath silently praying it's not because he has to leave again like last time.

He grabbed my hands slowly staring into my eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"MY PARENTS APPROVED OF OUR ENGAGEMENT!", he broke out into a wide grin, picking me up and spinning me around.

I was so worried, it took me a while to process this, when he started to laugh at my mixed face, I finally got what he said. I then got so happy squealing in excitement while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it!" I said excitedly. "We're actually going to get married!"

Sky chuckled still holding me. I smiled at him staring deep into his eyes, I could never get enough of his, sky blue eyes (the irony XD).

He looked on at me, and slowly we leaned in...until I heard a cough.

"GET A ROOM, LOVEBIRDS!"

Stella stood there smirking at us, while the whole gang was behind her trying to hold in their laughter.

Sky and I blushed. But then I got up, when Stella was still laughing.

I laughed bitterly, "Nosy people never get good outcomes Stella." Everyone else, smiled knowing what was about to happen.

Particularly Riven who called out, "Stella Run!"

I smiled sweetly, quickly muttering a water spell, when a water bubble appeared on the unsuspecting confused Stella, and before any one can warn her the bubble dropped down on her head. Turning her usual glossy blond hair..into a wet yellow mop.

And for sure, it was Stella's turn for the smirk.

Then, I felt something funny on my head, and everyone laughing. Why you ask? Because Stella turned my hair into a nest with birds on top…literally!

"My hair!", she whined out loud embarrassed, her face turning red. We burst out laughing as we saw Musa taking a picture, and Stella starting to chase her.

"ERASE THAT PICTURE! MY REPUTATIONS ON THE LINE!"

Everyone laughed, that is until they heard a familiar voice.

"I'm afraid it's more grave...Winx in my office immediately."

I turned as did everyone else, to find ourselves staring at Ms. Faragonda. This caused me to get worried while Stella ripped the picture and fixed her hair.

"You see, there is no time for questioning I'm afraid, new things are occurring and I need you Winx to talk to alone."

No sooner had she said that, then we nodded at the Specialists who waved and then we immediately followed Faragonda in silence to a portal leading us to her office.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So we never get a break new villain to destroy?", Stella said sarcastically whining.

"More than that.", Ms. Faragonda said gravely.

"What do you mean?", Flora said getting worried fast as usual.

Ms. Faragonda sighed obviously worn out showing us her mirror displaying images of some warriors with rod-shaped keys in their hands.

"You know, there are other warriors besides yourselves right?" We nodded.

"Well," she continued.

"There are groups called Keyblade Weilders, and they too try to vanquish the darkness, yet the do it on a different level, which will be explained later. The important part is, I received a note from..an acquaintance there's new evil that was defeated many times by the Keyblade weilders but, it came back stronger than ever. She has found a vital piece of information and I found out it somehow connects with...Bloom so, it could hurt both you and these key blade wielders."

We all stared at her shocked.

"What do you mean Bloom could get hurt!?" Musa said acting protective.

"Yeah no one is gonna get through us and Bloom not the Trix or no evil spirit!" Stella said confidently while all my friends nodded.

I smiled at their loyalness but still said, "We should first understand what's going on, continue Ms,Faragonda."

She nodded then said, "Well as you know there is a world called Earth. But, this one is a different version it contains no magic whatsoever only the powerful ability of having destiny told beneath its gravity..A few people, are able to tell the other worlds future. And this evil has their hands on it, they can use it and change everything disrupting all balance as she so desires. Most of all…you Bloom are the key needed with your friends to open it since good is a must to be able to go in and only you can, which if your trapped in…she possesses you to stay alive..and you continue her living as Maleficent."

"What!", I gasped. I never can think of even turning evil, and now after all this, my happiness it could just end because of this one womans madness?!

"I am sorry Bloom but your will and pureness, is enough with just the right balanced darkness it makes you perfect, for you see Maleficent is never defeated because she can become a spirit and go in to stay alive but, and someone like you is the key making her impossible to defeat." Ms. Faragonda sighed obviously sad and tired from the news.

She put her glasses up a sign there is still hope, and for sure she opened a hologram.

"I can send you to this world, no guarantee you all will survive the evil but, you are to find these Weilders and so we can figure out what we know...and find a way to stop this."

Layla smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry nothing stands in our friendship and we'll prove it by finishing this quest!"

Everyone else agreed and we went in for a group hug after reassuring Ms. Faragonda. But, still deep down I couldn't help but feel that should anything happen to me…it could be the destruction of everyone I care about...and the whole galaxy..


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie: O.o Wow...This Guest request was unexpected but, I'm not one to deny it, so I appreciate the time you took to review, and well, you motivated me to the next chapter..P.S. Think maybe you can create an account so I can say thanks properly? I've had too much guest reviews sorry lol..Any way on w-

Maya: *whispers in ear*

Sophie: *gasps* Oh my god! I am so sorry, there are two other very special people I thank, sorry for neglecting this story...

relenasoulheart (and for the other stories thanks too;) )

emily2087 (the first follower for this story ^_^)

These 3 people made me continue so...ENJOY!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Not So Secret

Third Person P.O.V.:

Sora glanced peacefully at the ocean wondering, if they would ever get back home again. He knew it was near impossible to get out of the World That Never Was, but he had to keep hope for his best friend.

'Please let there at least be some hope, to show Riku the light.' He begged in his head.

He then looked over, at his quite friend to find him watching the waves, the same way he did years ago. Sora relaxed deciding to close his eyes and listen to the waves, that had a comforting song in this dark abyss.

And then, Riku felt a nudge on his injured foot. He looked down, and saw a letter inside of a bottle. He picked it up, and opened it quickly reading it, realizing who it was really for.

"Hey Sora," he called out. Sora opened one eye looking at him.

"I think it's for you." He held the letter out to Sora, while Sora took the letter slowly, confused.

He quickly analyzed the letter, and for some reason felt like he should read it out loud. He took a deep breath, and let himself go while reading the letter,

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Sora paused feeling as if someone else was beside him, however, he didn't notice himself glowing, even when Riku gasped, he was mesmerized by the letter, seeing images of his home, and as he started to read the rest, images of Kairi started to appear.

"_We pray for our sorrows to blend- and hope...that our hearts will blend. _

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows: _

_starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds but, they share the same sky-_

_One sky, one Destiny."_

Sora finished the letter, to feel a bright light. He looked up and saw white blinding light blaring in his eyes. He squinted, trying to look through and found a light portal in front of the ocean.

He gasped and laughed out loud, while Riku watched him with a smile.

"Thanks Kairi." He said, closing his eyes and smiling. Then, excitedly opened his eyes about to grab Riku and run forward when he saw him looking hesitant.

Sora smiled reassuringly holding out his hand. "Together?"

Riku looked at his hand, then at Sora smiling, and grabbed it.

"Together." He nodded. And then, they both walked into the light...and fell, with eyes closed.

A few seconds later, they felt salty adrenaline rush through them, like they were falling into water. Sora and Riku opened their eyes, to find themselves crashed in a ocean blue...ocean.

Immediately, Sora rushed began to swim forward excited, with Riku following closely behind. They jumped out of the water, taking a deep breath, when they heard someone calling them.

"RIKU! SORA!" Kairi yelled eagerly waving.

3333333333333333333333_**Some Days Later (The Day, Faragonda told the Winx333333333333333**_

Donald and Goofy left a few days back with Mickey, shortly after Sora and Riku returned. The three original friends were just enjoying their vacation together, for once after 2 years, they can just enjoy each others company without having to travel worlds or fight heartless. Maybe sometime back, they would be bored out of their mind, but none not even Riku now wants it any other way. That is until...

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi yelled walking towards her two friends breaking the comforting silence. Sora immediately got up, while Riku stayed in his position.

Sora glanced at Kairi, smiling until he saw her concerned face.

He looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

She handed him the paper.

Riku opened one eye, sensing something important. All three of them looked at the letter while Sora read it out loud.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_I'm afraid this happy reunion vacation is over. Not only is it evil and darkness, but this time it's worse than before...it is too much to explain in this short notice, but for now you must know we request your presence as soon as possible, at Master Yensid's castle that is the only safe place we can talk, and bring Kairi along too._

_P.S. Don't worry about transportation, when you finish this later go to the Shack._

_Sincerely,_

_King Mickey and Master Yensid_

Sora finished reading the letter, looking at both Riku and Kairi.

"We should go now." Riku stated after a few minutes, looking at his friends to see if any disagree. But, they both nodded.

Sora gave a cheesy grin putting his hands behind his head, "Guess it's time to be hereos again."

Kairi smacked him upside the head, while Riku chuckled at Soras red face. He may be a hero, but it doesn't mean he acts like it.

Everyone was laughing while Sora kept protesting, until they reached the shack. They all stopped, as they saw the portal waiting for them. Kairis would have been nervous, but when she saw it was light she relaxed.

"Well? What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!", she giggled running in the portal, before anybody could stop her.

Sora gaped at her, he didn't expect her to be so excited. He actually expected her to be nervous.

Riku smirked, "Close your mouth, you can't get a girl like that." And then he walked into the portal leaving Sora to process what he said.

"Wait wha- RIKU!"

Sora blushed running inside the portal to catch up with him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: WELL I'M BACK!**

**...There's nothing I can say but sorry...but actually these 3 people motivated me, so I'm continuing it. It's just it didn't happen sooner because so much stuff is going on, and looking at my stories I just get hesitant saying I have so much to do and all...However, if I see feedback and improvement I guarantee this story will get better, and I will continue it..or else I could delete it, I don't think it's really much ya know?**

**P.S. I'm busy again so that's why it's short but more will be up tomorrow.**

**Oh well, thx for reading! :)**

**#Sophie**


End file.
